Leman Russ
Summary :"Listen closely Brothers, for my life's breath is all but spent. There shall come a time far from now when our Chapter itself is dying, even as I am now dying, and our foes shall gather to destroy us. Then my children, I shall listen for your call in whatever realm of death holds me, and come I shall, no matter what the laws of life and death forbid. At the end I will be there. For the final battle. For the Wolftime." :''- Leman Russ' last words.'' Leman Russ, also known as the Wolf King and the Great Wolf during his lifetime, is the currently missing Primarch of the Space Wolves Chapter of Space Marines. He led the Space Wolves Legion during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy and is famed in Imperial history for his hatred of psychic powers and sorcery, which he viewed as dishonourable. Some recent rumours claim that he is the unknown Space Wolves Great Company Wolf Lord behind the recent return of the Space Wolves' 13th Company to realspace from 10,000 Terran years fighting the Forces of Chaos in the Warp during the 13th Black Crusade. Several tank variants used by the Imperial Guard have been named after him. The Leman Russ tank is the most prominent, and several sub-variants of that pattern of tank also exist in widespread use in the Imperium of Man, such as the Leman Russ Demolisher. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, At least 4-B, likely higher with Gungnir Name: Leman Russ, The Wolf King, The Great Wolf Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ years old Classification: Primarch of the Space Wolves Adeptus Astartes Legion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Fear Manipulation, Information Analysis (Glanced at Ahzek Ahriman and knew his body better than Ahzek knew it himself), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Him and the other Primarchs can attack on every level of existence (Physical, Mental, Spiritual, Symbolic, etc.), Ice Manipulation, Metaphysical Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Gungnir contains the Emperor's essence which can erase beings even Daemons who exist as concepts, metaphors, ideas and contradictions from The Warp), Resistance to Magic, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Psychic Powers and immunity to most Disease and Toxins. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror.), At least Solar System level, likely higher with Gungnir (The Spear contains a shard of The Emperor's spirit, and managed to significantly wound Chaos-empowered Horus Lupercal) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Comparable to Angron and Sanguinius) Lifting Strength: Class T+ Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Immense Range: Extended melee range with sword, several Kilometers with ranged powers. Standard Equipment: * The Armour of Elavagar: An accustomed and illustrious panoply suited for all manner of need of the Wolf King while laid deep in the fields of combat. Such wear of battle has been trailed in its existence, decades into the usurpation of the Space Wolves Legion by the will of Leman Russ. Sowed deep in its metallic flesh, the armor stows rather exotic technologies of unknown origin, with every facet of it spewing energy of kinetic and heated nature, fabricating a rather fiendish aura when in the presence of the Great Wolf. In the native tongue of the Fenrisians,Elavagar, translates to a Wave of Killing Frost. * Mjalnar, The Sword of Banelight: A blade of rather mystic craft and essence once wielded by Leman Russ; though numerous in its names, with a rather notable epitaph being Banelight, always in the gaze of Emperor's Executioner has the armament been, Mjalnar, the very Fang of the Wolf King when enthralled in the most violent of conflicts. But even through countless battles and slashes, the origin or birth of the weapon is ultimately enigmatic in Imperial Records, only the crimson stains and maroon spots on its front tell its rather violent and brutal legacy. * Axe of Helwinter: An axe of grand favor in the sight of Russ; a weapon on own to be considered of prestige and rank among its contemporaries, but once gored in the entrails of a bestial kraken, with edge made of its very teeth a name true was given the blade in the escapade. With coming of the Emperor, further was potential for bloodshed amplified with the implementing of disruptor field generator allowing the capability of eviscerating the plate of battle-tank when struck in proper fashion. * Scornspitter: Bolter that was of atypical measure, but modified and girthed to match the very might of Leman Russ by his brother, Vulkan, of the Salamanders acting as a gift of sorts post a rather arduous campaign in San Katos. * Gungnir: A Golden Spear which contains a shard of The Emperor of Mankind's psychic essence within it, originally named The Dionysian Spear, but also known by a variety of names such as The Wyrd Spear, Wolfsbane, and later simply as The Spear of Russ. Gungnir ''is not only Leman Russ' most powerful weapon by far, being capable of piercing the armour and psychic defenses of the Warmaster of Chaos Horus Lupercal, but it also possesses the psychic attributes of never missing its target, and always returning to the hand of its wielder. ''Gungnir is also a Spear of Truth, and anyone pierced by its edge will be Enlightened to terrible and horrifying truths about themselves. Intelligence: Incredibly skilled military leader and combatant. Every Primarch bears intelligence far beyond all manner of the average or even above average human reach, with virtually all of them being considered geniuses in the fields they hold expertise in, with few capable of matching up their intellect individually. Weaknesses: Often refuses to use his Psychic abilities out of principle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Spear Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Primarchs Category:Imperium of Man Category:Humans Category:Demigods Category:Tier 4 Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses